


Sir Kink Prompt

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dominance, F/M, Light BDSM, Sir Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: A prompt from Tumblr for a "sir kink and reaper"





	

He was sitting in his office, multiple holo-screens up as he worked through post-mission reports. It was well past midnight, everyone else had retired to their quarters for much needed rest. His door was open but you still knocked softly before coming in. His tired eyes looked up at you, smiling a little. You quietly shut the door behind you, engaging the lock.

When you turned around, he was already back to work, typing at a report. You slowly approached his desk, waiting. When he didn’t look up at you within a minute, you scuffed your foot along the floor. Still no response. You waited a moment then stomped your foot. His only response was a glance, eyebrow raised.

He turned back to his work again. Okay, you thought, big guns then. You lifted your hand and dragged them through the air, closing the holo-screens. He looked at you angrily. “Alright. You got my attention. Take your pants off.” You complied quickly, giddy. You jumped up on the edge of his desk, spreading your legs so he could stand between them. Instead, he pulled you off, walking you to the couch. He sat down and fixed an expectant look at you.

“Sir…” you whined slightly, shifting from foot to foot. “Oh no, brat. You wanted my attention, now you have it. Get. Over. My. Knee.” His voice dropped lower as he spoke. You shivered slightly and slowly moved to bend over his thigh. “I’m sorry, sir!” You tried as he yanked your panties down.

“Too late for that, brat. Count them and thank me.” You whined in your throats before the first swat landed. You jumped forward, feet kicking slightly. He paused for a moment, pinching your ass harshly. “Ow! One, sir. Thank you, sir.” His hand fell again.

“Ugh. Two, sir. Thank you, sir.” Again.   
“Fuc-owww three, four, sir! Thank you sir!” He continued the rhythm until your voice started shaking, sobs escaping occasionally, around the 50 mark. From his vantage point above you, he could see your slit, shiny with a copious amount of slick. He let you up and undid his pants, pulling his cock out.

“On your knees. Thank me properly.” You dropped down easily. “Oh yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” His hands tangled in your hair, forcing his thick cock in your mouth and down your throat, gagging you. You did your best to swallow around his cock, tears escaping your eyes as drool ran down your chin.

He let your hair go and you popped off audibly, coughing and gasping. “Please, sir. Sir, again, please.” You begged, voice raspy.

He was all too happy to comply.


End file.
